


Epidemie

by thewhatever



Series: Eruri Week 2020 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Cleanfreak!Levi, Day 2, Eruri Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Sick Erwin Smith, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sickfic, omg they were roommates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Není radno chřipku podceňovat. Přehánět by se to ale taky nemuselo.Eruri Week 2020, Day 2: Quarantine
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Epidemie

„Levi, tohle snad není nutné.“

„No to si kurva piš, že je to nutné.“

Rok se s rokem sešel a přišlo to zase. Ruku v ruce se zhoršujícím se počasím přinášel podzim také zvýšené množství nemocných. A letos to vypadalo, že se chřipka šířila agresivněji než jindy. Nebyl to mor, pro silnější jedince znamenala většinou pouze pár dnů odpočinku, než byli zase plně fit, ale jeden nikdy neví, takže nebylo radno nemoc podceňovat. Na druhou stranu, nic se nemá přehánět.

Erwin a Levi stáli ve velitelově pracovně a dívali se sobě navzájem neústupně do očí. Uplynulo dobrých deset vteřin ticha, než Erwin povzdechl a unaveně si promnul kořen nosu, čímž oční kontakt dočasně přerušil.

„Levi, okamžitě mi dej tu poštu. To je rozkaz,“ řekl a nastavil ruku. Nerad se uchyloval k užívání autority, obzvlášť v Leviově případě, ale občas, když se ani za nic nemohli dohodnout – a že oba uměli být pěkně tvrdohlaví –, nezbývalo mu nic jiného. Bylo to to jediné, co na Levie vždycky zabíralo.

„Ani mě nehne.“

Teda, skoro vždycky.

„Prostě ne, Erwine, dokud si nenasadíš ty podělané rukavice,“ stál si Levi za svým a do natažené ruky mu položil právě tyto ochranné pomůcky. Erwin se znovu zamračil.

„Nedá se v tom pořádně psát. A co si vůbec myslíš? Že mi někdo v obálce posílá složené bacily?“

„Nedělej si z toho prdel. Ty si vůbec neuvědomuješ, kolika usoplenýma prackama tohle prošlo, než se to dostalo až sem,“ zavrčel Levi. Sám byl oděný jako při svých běžných uklízecích zásazích – jeden šátek ve vlasech a druhý přes nos a ústa, takže Erwin viděl jen ty přísně zahlížející oči, a na rukou samozřejmě právě rukavice. On byl teď vlastně bez přestávky uprostřed jednoho velkého uklízecího zásahu. Už pár dnů ho nikdo neviděl dělat cokoliv jiného, než dezinfikovat všechno, k čemu se přiblížil. Celá Erwinova pracovna páchla chlorem.

„Tolika, kolika vždycky,“ odvětil Erwin se špatně skrývaným podrážděním v hlase. Nakolik Leviovu společnost normálně oceňoval a uklidňovala ho, natolik ho právě tady kapitán byl čas od času schopný vytočit. „Nebudeme se tady kvůli tomu prát.“

„No to teda nebudeme. Prostě si nasaď ty rukavice,“ opakoval Levi svůj požadavek. Erwin se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. Moudřejší ustoupí, říkal si v duchu, když si na své velké ruce rukavice opravdu navlekl.

„Spokojený?“

„Naprosto,“ odpověděl Levi, přestože jeho hlas stále disponoval tím kousavým podtónem. Konečně se však dnešní pošta dostala do velitelova držení. Už tak měl skluz, musel si k tomu okamžitě sednout. Nebyla to jeho jediná dnešní povinnost.

Rukavice odložil bokem hned, co se za Leviem zavřely dveře.

Situace v prostoru zdí se s každodenně klesajícími teplotami nezlepšovala, právě naopak. Neumírali jen lidé na venkově, kterým se zkrátka nedostalo potřebné péče, obětí přibývalo i za zdí Sina, kde nemocnice praskaly ve švech a nedokázaly přijímat další akutní případy.

„Říkal jsem ti, že máš zatrhnout vycházky do města,“ vrčel Levi, zatímco agresivně drhnul kliku ode dveří do Erwinovy pracovny. Tam ti budižkničemové, kteří nebyli schopní dbát na správnou hygienu, určitě museli zanechat spoustu virů a bakterií, když si sem k Erwinovi vráželi, jako by snad všechno bylo v normálním režimu. Nebylo. Rozhodně ne.

„Nemysli hned na nejhorší, vždyť tady máme situaci pod kontrolou,“ chlácholil ho Erwin, který seděl za svým stolem, ale místo práce měl teď pauzu na večeři. Nebylo až tak neobvyklé, že jedl tady, častokrát se totiž v té hromadě nevyřízených papírů zapomínal, takže mu Levi nosil jídlo až sem pod nos. Teď to ale nebylo tak, že se do jídelny nedostal. On tam vyloženě nesměl. Podle Leviových slov by ho tam ještě nějaký nezodpovědný voják, který pořád vesele chodil o volných večerech chlastat do hospody ve městě, poprskal a co by potom s nemocným velitelem jako dělali? A Erwina už opravdu nebavilo se s Leviem každý den hádat, a tak to nechal být. Aspoň měl klid na práci. Dokud si teda právě jeho drahý kapitán nepřišel stěžovat.

„Pod kontrolou? Gelgar leží s horečkama na ošetřovně a tomu ty říkáš pod kontrolou?!“ naježil se Levi okamžitě. Konečně tu kliku nechal být, Erwin už se začínal bát, že z ní s takovou nic nezbude. Na jednu stranu Levie chápal, vyrostl přece jen v Podzemním městě. V tamních podmínkách onemocnět ve většině případů znamenalo smrt, takže se asi nebylo čemu divit, že byl ohledně celé téhle situace Levi tolik úzkostlivý, když tohle vídal celé své mládí. Erwin se tedy snažil brát trochu ohled, ale zároveň dělal vše pro to, aby si udržel nadhled nad celou situací a posuzoval případná opatření podle svého nejlepšího svědomí s přihlédnutím k bezpečnosti všech.

„Není na tom tak zle, za pár dní se z toho dostane. A je to jenom jeden člověk, Levi,“ domlouval proto svému příteli mírně.

„Dneska je to jeden člověk, zítra dva, příští týden celá jednotka a za měsíc ani nebudeme potřebovat titány, aby z Legie nic nezbylo,“ mlel si Levi neustále svou. Erwin povzdechl.

„Neměj strach, nerozšíří se to. Gelgar je v karanténě, smí za ním pouze doktor a ošetřovatelka. Prostě není možné, aby se od něj nakazili další. A zítra opravdu vyhlásím zákaz vycházení z našich pozemků bez povolení, které budu vydávat jen při vážně dobrém důvodu,“ slíbil.

„No konečně. Taky už bylo načase, vzhledem k tomu, jak to ani ty prasata v Sině nezvládají. Víš, že to chytil i ten vypelichaný kozel? Psali to v novinách.“

„Ano, vím, že to chytil i Nile,“ uchechtl se Erwin. „Kdyby tě to náhodou zajímalo, tak má lehký průběh, jeho rodina je v pořádku a on bude za pár dní taky. Mimochodem, od kdy čteš noviny?“

„Od té doby, co se tenhle svět řítí do ještě větších sraček než dřív.“

Erwin se s dalším povzdechem zvedl od stolu a přešel přes celou místnost až k Leviovi. Promnul mu ztuhlá ramena.

„Uvolni se, Levi. S takovou se z toho zblázníš, taky potřebuješ chvilku vydechnout,“ řekl polohlasem.

„Moc blízko,“ zabručel Levi. Erwin mírně povytáhl obočí.

„Ale no tak. Ty jsi zdravý, já jsem zdravý, nic nehrozí. Přestaň na to chvíli myslet. Vždyť já už si skoro ani nepamatuju, jak vlastně vypadáš,“ postěžoval si a pomalu Leviovi stáhl šátek z obličeje. Vzal jeho tváře do dlaní, palci ho lehce pohladil a pár vteřin se mu jen díval do očí, než se sklonil pro jemný polibek. Levi ještě chvíli působil napnutě, ale nakonec se přece jen podvolil a sám se do pomalého líbání zapojil. „Dodělám ten rozpis na příští týden a pak si uděláme společný volný večer, co ty na to?“ navrhl Erwin, když se po chvilce odtáhl.

„To zní dobře,“ souhlasil Levi a Erwin se pousmál. Stáhl z něj ruce a vrátil se ke stolu. Levi se ujal odnášení špinavého nádobí, jenže těsně předtím, než odešel…

Hepčí!

…Erwin kýchnul. Nejspíš není třeba dodávat, že se žádný hezký večer nekonal.

Po tom nešťastném incidentu se poměry v Legii ještě zhoršily. Nikdo další neonemocněl, Erwin kromě toho jednoho jediného kýchnutí nejevil žádné jiné příznaky, ale s Leviem už se nedalo mluvit. Jestli předtím bylo všude čisto, teď se celé pozemky Legie v dezinfekci vyloženě koupaly. Povinně byl zapojen každý, kdo se Leviovi včas neklidil z cesty, stejně jako do nošení roušek, a přestože kromě omezeného vycházení nic od velitele jako oficiální rozkaz nepřišlo, Levie se minimálně všichni z řadových vojáků báli až moc na to, aby se mu třeba pokoušeli odmlouvat. Navíc když byl v ráži několikanásobně víc než obvykle.

Tato hrůzovláda přehnané opatrnosti však po dvou dlouhatánských dnech, které zapojeným připadaly minimálně jako měsíc, skončila. Kapitán nikde. Se šátkem na obličeji se toho rána objevil v kuchyni pro čaj Erwin.

„Wow, Erwine, ty ještě žiješ!“ ozvala se překvapeně Hanji, která tam byla ukořistit něco k brzké snídani. „Jak dlouho jsem tě neviděla? Týden?“

„Možná i víc,“ uchechtl se Erwin, zatímco si přeléval dostatek vody. „Levi mě střežil jako oko v hlavě.“

„No já vím. A kde je teď?“ vyzvídala Hanji a pátravě se rozhlídla okolo, jako by si myslela, že zmíněný musí každou chvilku odněkud vyskočit. „Zabíjí další neexistující viry? Klidně bych se vsadila, že se všechny ty potvory už tomuto místu záměrně vyhnou obloukem, jak tady vyhubil úplně všechno.“

„V posteli. Má teplotu.“

Hanji potřebovala pár vteřin, aby tuto informaci zpracovala, ale pak se rozesmála: „To fakt? No tak tomu říkám ironie osudu! Jak mu je?“ zeptala se už vážněji, protože sice jí daná situace připadala vtipná, ale samozřejmě Leviovi nepřála nic zlého.

„Necítí se dobře, ale na umření nevypadal. Myslím, že bude v pořádku,“ ujistil ji Erwin s pousmáním – to teda alespoň soudila dle jeho očí, protože přes látku na jeho rty vidět nebylo.

„Klidně se na něj přijdu podívat, kdyby bylo třeba,“ nabídla. Nebyla sice oficiálně doktorkou, ale dalo se v těchto záležitostech obrátit i na ni, když nešlo o nic obzvlášť komplikovaného. Hanji zkrátka měla obecně přehled a věděla, jak si poradit. Nejen ohledně titáního těla, ale i toho lidského.

„Dám ti případně vědět, ale snad to ani nebude potřeba.“

„Fajn, tak já pádím. Však víš, kde mě hledat. Zatím!“ rozloučila se Hanji a vyběhla z kuchyně.

Erwin se vrátil do pokoje s hrnkem horkého čaje a kouskem chleba k snídani.

„Nechoď sem. Chytíš to a co pak?“ protestoval hned Levi zpod peřiny. Tváře měl trochu červenější, kruhy pod očima výraznější než obvykle.

„Tohle je i můj pokoj, nezapomínej,“ zasmál se Erwin a přešel k posteli, v níž Levi ležel na zádech. Snídani odložil na noční stolek. „Pojď si dát čaj a něco sníst, hm?“ pobídl ho a pohladil ho po rameni.

„Říkám, abys ke mně nechodil,“ bručel Levi a vytáhl si peřinu až k očím. „Stejně je to tvoje vina. Beztak jsi přenašeč. Nebo ten debilní pošťák. Ne, určitě ten doktor, předvčerejšky jsem se s ním minul na chodbě,“ mumlal ze všeho nejvíc podrážděně. Po čaji ale nakonec přece jen pošilhával.

„Máš chuť k jídlu?“ zajímalo Erwina.

„Docela jo,“ přiznal Levi s povzdechem. Asi se se svou současnou situací začínal smiřovat. Co jiného mu taky zbývalo.

„Tak to snad nebude tak zlé. Nemáš ani vyloženě horečku, třeba to ani není ta chřipka,“ uvažoval Erwin.

„Jo? A co by to asi tak bylo, ty chytráku?“ opáčil Levi a pomalu se vyhrabal do sedu. Když to teda Erwin hodlal riskovat, tak prosím. Neměl sílu ho ještě dneska poučovat a k něčemu přemlouvat. A ten čaj moc hezky voněl.

„Možná ses jenom nachladil. Nebo se přepracoval,“ ušklíbl se Erwin.

„Jasně,“ zabručel Levi ironicky a opatrně upil svého oblíbeného nápoje.

Na Erwinových slovech ale podle všeho něco bylo. Levi zodpovědně zůstal odříznutý ode všech, v pokoji, kam ho chodil navštěvovat, nosit mu jídlo a čaje a řešit jakékoliv další maličkosti, které pacient potřeboval, právě jenom Erwin. A ten si vlastně užíval, že taky jednou dostal příležitost obskakovat on jeho. Bylo to poprvé, co byl kapitán za svoje působení v Legii nemocný, a Erwin byl popravdě docela rád, že to přišlo zrovna teď a zastavilo ho to od všeho toho jeho vyvádění. Navíc konečně viděl Levie celý den vážně odpočívat, což byla taky naprostá novinka. Jenže to moc dlouho nevydrželo.

„Jak se cítíš?“ ptal se Erwin dalšího rána, když přišel lazara zkontrolovat.

„Docela dobře. Vlastně bych se možná už klidně vrátil zpátky do práce,“ řekl Levi. V posteli se neválel pro něj atypicky zahrabaný jako včera, vlastně seděl opřený o zeď a po svém ranním čaji se natahoval rovnou.

„Rád slyším, že je ti líp, ale ještě tě nikam nepustím,“ řekl Erwin s úsměvem a přisedl si na postel. Ruku přiložil Leviovi na čelo. „Dokonce to už ani na tu teplotu nevypadá.“

Levi poslechl. Byl komunikativnější než včera, a tak strávili hodnou chvíli povídáním si o všem možném, než se Erwin musel jít dát do práce. Teď, když mu Levi nedýchal na záda při každém jeho kroku, mohl dokonce osobně řešit několik neodkladných záležitostí s lidmi zvenčí.

Další den už by ale Levie v posteli neudrželo nic. Když se Erwin zase objevil se snídaní, našel ho, jak je dávno na nohou a utahuje si u krku svou vázanku, která byla to poslední, co jeho obvyklé uniformě chybělo k dokonalosti. Velitel s tím tak trochu počítal, Leviův stav se během včerejšího dne nezhoršil, žádná večerní teplota, nic, takže ho to vlastně vůbec nepřekvapilo. Levi byl ten poslední člověk, kterého by označil za líného – spíš přesně naopak, on nějaký zápřah prostě potřeboval, z vylehávání by se brzo zbláznil.

„Dnes už tě nepřemluvím tady ještě zůstat a odpočívat, co?“

„Ani náhodou,“ zamítl Levi a v zrcadle s blonďákem navázal krátký oční kontakt. Erwin se usmíval. Pochopitelně byl rád, že se Levi dal takhle rychle do kupy. Nejen proto, že s tím obyčejným přepracováním měl podle všeho pravdu. Nakonec se totiž asi stejně přikláněl spíš k Hanjině teorii, a sice že se Levi nejspíš nadýchal až moc výparů z chlornanu sodného. Erwin mu chtěl říct, že teda dobře, ale ať se dnes ještě šetří, jenže když otevřel pusu, přišlo na něj mohutné kýchnutí. A tentokrát to nezůstalo jen u toho.

„Stačí, abych byl dva dny mimo, a ty se okamžitě nakazíš. Abych tě furt hlídal jak malé děcko, fakt,“ rozčiloval se Levi, když dalšího dne podával Erwinovi čistý kapesník, aby se mohl vysmrkat. Velitel to ráno z postele nevylezl, obličej rudý od horečky, ale teď se smál, až se z toho rozkašlal. „No hlavně že tě smysl pro humor nepřešel. Jen se směj, pitomče,“ soptil Levi dál. Erwina si pak znovu celého prohlédl a povzdechl. Přestože se blonďák cítil možná tak na to jít znovu spát, i když se probudil teprve zhruba před hodinou, nemohl nepostřehnout, že tohle Leviovo zamračení neznamenalo vztek, ale daleko spíš starostlivost.

„Budu v pořádku, Levi, neměj strach. Už mi párkrát bylo i hůř.“

„Báječné. Zajdu ti pro obklady,“ rozhodl se Levi radši a vstal.

„Díky,“ zamumlal Erwin, pohodlněji se na matraci uvelebil a zavřel oči s nadějí, že mu tak hlava aspoň trochu přestane třeštit.

V Erwinově případě šlo skutečně o onu obávanou chřipku. Zůstal v karanténě dobrý týden a další tři dny trvalo, než ho Levi, který se o něj celou dobu svědomitě staral, nechal naplno se vrátit do práce. Všechno zlé je však k něčemu dobré. Protože měl Levi hodně práce právě s obskakováním Erwina a obstaráváním jeho záležitostí, aby v Legii i při velitelově indispozici všechno fungovalo tak, jak mělo, opravdu už nenašel čas na to zabývat se celkovým vývojem epidemie a až příliš o tom všem přemýšlet. Kromě Gelgara a Erwina se nakazili ještě další tři vojáci, ale ani u nich neměla nemoc kritický průběh, a tak to vypadalo, že Průzkumníci alespoň z něčeho vyjdou s nejmenšími, nulovými ztrátami. Chřipkové období bylo konečně na ústupu. Tak se uvidí, co přinese příští rok.

**Author's Note:**

> Omlouvám se, Nile.
> 
> Mimochodem, zbožňuju Levie v jeho uklízecím úboru.  
> (Mimochodem, zbožňuju Erwina.)


End file.
